Father of Ashura (Fugaku's Epitome)
by kai anbu
Summary: "Karena aku mengenalmu, karena aku tetap ayahmu. Karena kau takkan bisa melakukannya. Karena sebenarnya hatimu lembut, dan kau adalah anak yang baik, Itachi." Sebuah surat dari Fugaku untuk Itachi, dalam detik-detik pembantaian klan Uchiha. Modified canon, slight gore, POV Fugaku sebagai seorang ayah. Untuk challenge biweeklyprompt #5 dari Asha D & Que Sera-sera dari ArarancHa.


**Disclaimer:** Karakter yang muncul di Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun (kecuali kepuasan batin menulis) dari menulis ini. Dibuat untuk **BiweeklyPrompt #5 challenge dari Asha D.** (prompt "ketika engkau membaca surat ini aku telah.."), dan juga untuk challenge **Que Sera-Sera dari Ararancha,** yang tampaknya terlambat memenuhi deadline.

**Warning: Canon,** setting sesuai kisah asli Naruto ketika Itachi Uchiha membantai klan Uchiha dan menyisakan Sasuke seorang. Unbeta-ed, typos (as always) bahasa yang agak rumit dan filosofis. **Menggunakan POV Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke. Tulisan tebal miring dalah tulisan yang dibuat Fugaku, **_tulisan miring adalah suara batin Fugaku. _

**;**

**;**

_A fic by kai anbu / Rakai Asaju_

**;**

**;**

**Father of Ashura**

**(Fugaku's Epitome)**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Fugaku menarik napas perlahan.

Untuk seorang shinobi Uchiha, bahkan meditasipun dapat dilakukan dengan mata terbuka, dalam beberapa tarikan napas, dalam posisi apapun, bahkan dalam kondisi siaga. Maka mudah bagi Fugaku untuk melakukannya meski di luar sana, sayup-sayup ia mendengar jeritan-jeritan kematian.

Pertempuran dan pertumpahan darah adalah kondisi meditatif tertinggi bagi klan Uchiha, klan terkuat dalam sejarah Shinobi. Fugaku mampu melakukannya dengan mudah, tetap tenang dalam kondisi semendesak apapun, mempertahankan detak jantung tetap teratur bahkan ketika berada di tengah pertempuran. Sasuke, anak bungsunya belum mampu melakukannya. Tapi Itachi, putera sulungnya…

Transedensi dan tingkatan meditasinya jauh di atas yang bisa dibayangkan Fugaku.

Mungkin setingkat Minato Namikaze yang dengan nekat mengorbankan bayinya demi menyegel Kyuubi, di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya.

_Ayah macam apa Minato itu_, Fugaku pernah heran dan tak habis pikir. Tetapi saat ini, detik ini, ia memahami ayah _macam apa_ Minato Namikaze itu. Sebagaimana ia akan segera menjadi ayah seorang Itachi Uchiha yang sebentar lagi namanya akan tercatat dalam sejarah kelam Konoha.

Shinobi yang melegenda, bukan kekuatan mereka yang menjadikan mereka dikenang. Tetapi kesediaan untuk berkorban, melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar, untuk kepentingan misi, desa, negara, atau sesuatu yang mereka yakini. Bukankah, itu memang jalan sejati seorang shinobi, kesatria, prajurit, dan para pemberani?

Sejak kedua putranya lahir, Fugaku yakin keduanya akan menjadi legenda. Itachi yang setenang bulan, kejeniusannya tersembunyi sempurna di balik sifatnya yang rendah hati. Sasuke yang ambisius, ia mewakili sifat api yang menyala, dan selalu terpacu mengejar bayangan kakaknya. Rasanya tak belebihan bila Fugaku menyimpan keyakinan itu.

_Namun ternyata jalanmu berbeda denganku, Itachi. _

_Aku menghormati keputusanmu. _

_Namun demikian, aku ragu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. _

Ia melirik istrinya, yang hanya diam di sudut ruangan, membelai-belai pelan foto keluarga saat Itachi dan Sasuke masih kecil. Pikirannya mungkin tenggelam dalam kenangan.

Fugaku mengangkat kuas, membasahinya dengan tinta. Lalu mulai menorehkannya di atas kertas. Sebuah surat untuk putera sulungnya.

_**Itachi, anakku yang kubanggakan,**_

_**aku masih teringat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu mata. Kau yang masih bayi merah, menangis dengan kuat, meronta dalam gendonganku, membuatku bangga betapa anakku akan tubuh sehat dan kuat, dengan darah seorang Uchiha sejati mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Lambat laun kau berhenti menangis dan aku merasa kau sedang benar-benar menatapku saat itu, dengan matamu yang hitam, seolah mengamati dan menilaiku. Hal itu membuatku berpikir, kau akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang melegenda berikutnya. Kita akan berdiri berhadapan sebagai sesama lelaki pemberani yang saling menghormati satu sama lain. Aku merasakan kebangganku membuncah sebagai seorang ayah, meyakini kau akan tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang hebat. **_

_**Kau tumbuh dengan segala keunggulan. Kau mulai melempar shuriken di usia tiga tahun, menjadikannya sangat akurat di usia lima tahun, dan lulus akademi di usia termuda. Kau merupakan anggota ANBU termuda, diangkat menjadi kepala pasukan di usia tujuhbelas, kau disanjung sebagai seorang jenius yang membuatku melambung sebagai seorang ayah. **_

_**Tapi mereka tak tahu, sesuatu yang berkembang dalam jiwamu menggelisahkanku. **_

_**Sewatu kecil, kau pernah menangis ketika tak sengaja membunuh serangga. Saat itu aku terguncang, takut apabila anakku akan tumbuh menjadi manusia yang lemah, bukan menjadi seorang petarung yang tangguh. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berat bertubi-tubi kau ajukan sejak usiamu masih sangat belia "Apakah kehidupan itu?", "Apakah jalan Shinobi itu?", dan "Apakah artinya pengorbanan? Mengapa kita harus membunuh?" membuatku sadar, kau memang lain dari biasanya. Kau berbeda. **_

_**Kuberikan kau bermacam-macam buku, kuterjunkan kau di misi-misi terberat, kubiarkan kau mencerna sendiri apa itu makna kehidupan, perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Saat itu aku mulai sadar; perkembangan jiwamu mulai bergerak ke arah yang berbeda. **_

_**Itachi, saat itu lambat laun aku mulai mengenalmu. Jiwamu tampaknya merindukan kedamaian, namun kau terlahir sebagai Uchiha yang mencintai peperangan. Klan kita memang hidup untuk bertempur, itu adalah peran yang harus kita jalani. Itu adalah takdir, yang meskipun kau menepiskannya, kau tak dapat lari darinya. Kita memiliki bola mata Sharingan yang membuat kita takkan bisa lari dari berkah itu. **_

_**Atau, mungkin kau menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kutukan. **_

_**Kau memang ANBU terkuat. Kau memang putra terbaik yang dimiliki Uchiha. Tapi, semua itu hanya permukaan. Hanya cangkang yang kau gunakan untuk menutupi suara hatimu yang sebenarnya. Entah sejak kapan, kau mulai memendamnya dengan sempurna. Kau menjadi seorang pria yang penuh strategi, kehandalanmu menjalankan tugas tak diragukan, namun kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jalan pikiranmu tak dapat dibaca oleh siapapun. **_

_**Tapi, apa yang bisa kuberikan? Aku hanya bisa menghormatimu sebagai sesama lelaki. **_

_**Itachi, aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Namun memang, semuanya tak harus berjalan beriringan. Takdir kita saling bertentangan. Aku tahu, jiwamu seperti malaikat. Kau hanya ingin semuanya berjalan damai dalam harmoni, meski kau tahu, untuk kedamaian itu, bayarannya amatlah mahal. Kau harus berhadapan dengan pemimpin kudeta Konoha, yaitu aku, ayahmu sendiri. **_

_**Tapi, kau takkan mampu melakukannya dengan tuntas, Itachi. Tapi aku juga takkan bisa meneruskan amanat untuk meneruskan kudeta, karena kau , saat aku menulis surat ini, kau sedang menebas habis semua anggota klan kita. **_

_**Kau telah memutusan untuk mengakhiri sejarah klan dengan tanganmu sendiri. **_

Fugaku menarik napas kembali. Teriakan dan langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari, yang terhenti dibarengi dengan suara erangan, telah terdengar di sepanjang kompleks klan Uchiha sejak tadi. Seandainya bulan merah darah Tsukuyomi benar-benar ada, malam ini ia pasti muncul. Bau darah telah menyebar di udara; Itachi yang jenius, ia akan melakukannya dengan sempurna, cepat, dan tanpa jeda.

Ia kembali menulis.

_**Kau takkan mampu melakukannya, Itachi. Kau takkan bisa membunuh semuanya. **_

_**Karena aku mengenalmu dengan baik.**_

_**Karena aku tetap ayahmu.**_

Fugaku berhenti menulis, tangannya bergetar. Meditasinya terhenti. Emosinya mulai menyeruak. Ia letakkan kuas itu di meja dengan nafas tertahan, suara kuas yang beradu dengan permukaan mejamengundang istrinya untuk mendekat. Mikoto memeluknya dari samping, menangis.

Bukan tangis penyesalan akan takdir yang kejam; bahwa klan besar itu akan berakhir satu demi satu, terbantai dengan sadis di tangan putera sulungnya sendiri.

"Dia pintar. Dia takkan melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Dia selalu berpikir ke depan," Fugaku mengatakan sekali lagi. "Dia menyakini sesuatu dengan sepenuh hatinya, karena itu ia _melakukannya._"

Mikoto mengangguk dan senyum yang teduh menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kita tidak salah membesarkannya. Kita berhasil, Mikoto. Kita tidak gagal." Kali ini nada suaranya menyiratkan kebanggaan.

Air mata itu untuk tangis perpisahan. Yang Mikoto sendiri tahu, ia sendiri tak boleh menunjukkannya di depan Itachi. Kalau Itachi melihatnya, langkah putranya akan terhenti, dan semua pembantaian ini takkan berarti apa-apa bagi Konoha, ataupun bagi Itachi sendiri.

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia telah memilih." Fugaku berkata pelan, seperti vonis yang ia jatuhkan sendiri. Tangannya membelai istrinya.

_Dia telah memilih jalan ninjanya. Dia telah memilih untuk memerjuangkan apa yang dianggapnya penting; yang mungkin harus ditukar dengan penghianatan menghabisi klannya sendiri. _

Fugaku tak menakuti kematian, istrinya juga. Klan Uchiha bukan pengecut. Ini adalah klan yang mencintai peperangan, klan yang selalu mengejar kekuatan, sebagai bagian dari pencarian makna hidup tertinggi. Kipas itu sebenarnya melambangkan api yang selalu berkobar. Leluhur klan telah memilih simbol itu dan bukannya simbol api atau petir. Karena api juga harus memiliki bentuk.

Fugaku menarik napas kembali.

_**Jalan kita memang berbeda, dan bersimpangan. Kita takkan berjalan terus kecuali salah satu dari kita mati. **_

_**Tapi aku tetap ayahmu. **_

_**Untuk sekali ini saja, aku akan berdiri sebagai ayahmu dan bersikap dengan benar. **_

_**Kau takkan mampu melakukannya dengan tuntas. Biarkan aku yang menuntaskannya sebagai bentuk kasih sayangku. **_

_**Aku menyayangimu, dan aku peduli padamu.**_

_**Aku bangga padamu, Itachi. **_

_**Kami-sama, jadilah saksi. Bahwa aku telah menuliskan surat ini. **_

Fugaku menghela napas kembali. Meditasinya hampir berakhir. Suara-suara teriakan di ujung kematian, telah menghening. Fugaku bisa merasakan Itachi bergerak semakin mendekat, dan berhenti sejenak di depan rumah yang mereka tinggali. Mungkin mengagumi bulan yang indah. Karena Fugaku tahu, Itachi takkan pernah bimbang.

_Itachi, ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku telah memutuskan untuk bersikap sebagaimana seorang Ayah._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, kita berdua telah berada di nirwana, sama-sama telah melewati kematian. Hanya saja, aku dan ibumu akan menjemput kematian lebih dulu. Sama seperti surat ini yang akan segera menjadi abu. _

Fugaku menatap kembali surat yang telah ditulisnya. Meditasinya belum selesai. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia membentuk segel api dan menghembuskan bola api dari mulutnya, yang berpijar lembut bagai cahaya lilin. Ia menatap nanar ketika tangannya mulai membakar surat itu.

_**Kami-sama, jadilah saksi. Bahwa aku telah menuliskan surat ini. **_

Tinta kalimat terakhir itu bahkan masih basah, namun tak menyelamatkan surat itu dari api yang membuatnya menjadi abu. Abu yang kemudian berjatuhan, dengan api yang mulai padam. Sebentar lagi ia dan istrinya pun akan berakhir seperti abu itu. Musnah dengan sempurna.

_Itachi, Kau takkan bisa melakukannya. _

_Tidak akan bisa. Jiwamu takkan sampai ke tahap ini. _

_Karena hatimu sebenarnya lembut, jiwamu seperti malaikat. _

_Kau bukan seorang lelaki yang kejam._

_Kau hanyalah… anak yang baik. _

_Aku bangga padamu, Itachi._

"Kita hanya bisa mendukung jalan yang telah dipilihnya. Hapus air matamu, Mikoto." Fugaku mengambil pedang. Itachi telah memasuki ruang tamu, langkah kakinya perlahan dan pasti, menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Pintu kamar membuka perlahan.

Anak lelaki sulungnya telah berdiri di depannya, sejenak bayangannya membuat Fugaku terpesona. Siluet bayangannya yang memegang pedang, berlumuran darah, disinari cahaya temaram itu memberikan kesan magis. Mengingatkannya pada patung Dewa Perang, Ashura.

_Api harus memiliki bentuk. _

_Ashura sang dewa perang itu, ternyata juga mengambil wujud. _

_Meminjam wujud anakku sendiri._

Fugaku ingin tersenyum.

Tapi tidak, ia takkan memperlihatkannya di depan anaknya sendiri.

_Kita tidak salah mendidiknya. Kita berhasil. Meski jalan yang dia ambil sangat berbeda. _

Ia tahu, lelaki di depannya itu sama seperti dirinya.

_Itachi, kita adalah sepasang lelaki yang bersimpangan jalan, yang meniti putaran takdir. _

_Seandainya aku bukan ayahmu, mungkin akan kuangkat pedang dengan bangga, mati bertempur denganmu akan terhormat bagiku. _

_Tapi, aku tetap ayahmu. _

_Aku mengenalmu. _

"Ayah, Ibu…" Itachi mendekat. Wajahnya telah terpercik darah, pedang di tangannya menceritakan kisah yang sama. Ada kerapuhan yang muncul dengan amat samar, pelan, semakin menyeruak.

Aliran air mata di wajah tampan itu menunjukkanya. Menatap dengan tatapan nyalang, yang barangkali telah ia sembunyikan selama ini di balik parasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

_Itachi takkan bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, ia anak yang baik. _

Fugaku membiarkan Mikoto mengambil kesempatan membelai dan memeluk anak lelakinya untuk terakhir kali, juga memberikan kalimat perpisahan terakhir.

"Jagalah Sasuke."

Ia sendiri, akan mengungkapkan kasihnya dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

_Ijinkan aku bersikap sebagaimana seorang Ayah. _

Ia berikan satu tusukan pelan di punggung istrinya. Tangannya menekan kuat, memastikan ujung pedangnya menembus jantung istrinya sendiri. Agar Mikoto tak menderita terlalu lama. Bagaimanapun, ia juga mencintai istrinya.

Dan menyayangi Itachi.

"Aku bangga padamu, Itachi."

Ia tersenyum samar ketika pedang berlumuran darah itu ia tikamkan ke dirinya sendiri. Bukan harakiri, tapi tusukan yang melambangkan kasih sayang terakhir yang bisa ia berikan sebagai seorang Ayah.

Seperti Minato Namikaze. Yang mempercayakan Kyuubi kepada putranya yang masih bayi.

"Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang."

Fugaku jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai. Darah mulai merembes lengket di atas tatami. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin mati dengan heroik dalam pelukan anaknya. Tapi ia takkan menyerah dalam kecengengan itu. Itachi tetap harus melihatnya berwibawa sebagai seorang ayah, seorang pemimpin klan, seorang pemimpin kudeta atas kedaulatan Konoha.

Jarinya membelai pelan tatami itu. Ia berdeguk pelan dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

Kenangan akan Itachi dan Sasuke kecil yang merangkak, belajar berdiri, berlarian dan bercanda dalam kamar itu, terasa sejelas kemarin. Suara tangisan Itachi yang masih bayi, tawa-tawa kecilnya ketika menyambut Sasuke, yang lalu anak lelaki itu tumbuh dewasa, yang kemudian ia berdiri di depan kamarnya untuk mengakhiri sang pemimpin klan, semua berkelindan dalam memorinya.

Ia tak menyesal menjadi ayah seorang Itachi Uchiha, seorang Ashura.

Ia masih berusaha untuk melihat paras anaknya yang berlutut di depannya. Suara tangisan yang tertahan terdengar telinganya. Itachi menangis, matanya basah. _Itachi memang berhati lembut. Ia memang anak yang baik. _Sosok Itachi semakin mengabur dalam pandangannya.

Apabila bisa, ia ingin berkata bahwa ia mati dalam kebanggaan seorang ayah.

Tapi tidak, tidak akan.

Kata-katanya hanya akan membuat Itachi menelan lebih banyak kepedihan.

_Itachi takkan bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, ia anak yang baik. Itachi takkan mampu membunuh orang tuanya. Juga adiknya, Sasuke. _

_Maka, ijinkan aku bersikap sebagaimana seorang Ayah. _

_Aku menyayangimu, Itachi._

_Aku bangga padamu. _

FIN


End file.
